How To
by xBRiTTANYNiCOLE
Summary: Serena is an editor for the magazine Fashion who is tackled with the task of becoming the How To girl. Darien is also an editor for the magazine S&G who, foolishly enough, takes on a bet. Unknown to them, their lives are about to intertwined in more ways
1. How To Girl

AN: This story is completely AU. No magic, no powers, no Japan. This story is based off the movie How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, starring Kate Hudson and Matthew McConaughey. I loved to read fanficiton, and I have attempted to write a couple myself, but I'm not perfected. I do try as hard as I can to write a good story, so please no flames. **Constructive** criticism is more than welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Salior Moon or any of its characters. I only own myself and my daughter.. that's about it. And, of course, the characters I create. So no suing. I don't have any money anyways.

Also, here's some basic information about each character.  
**Serena Tsukino: **22 years old. Located in New York. Lives with Mina. No "meatballs". Her hair is blonde, mid-back length, with layered bangs around her nose && chin. Writer for Fashion, New York's top fashion magazine. Wants to write about Sports, but is told she can't until she proves herself.  
**Darien Shields: **24 years old. Located in New York. Lives with Andrew. Editor for S&G(Sports && Girls), New York's top sports magazine.  
**Mina Aino:** 22 years old. Located in New York. Lives with Serena. Writer for Fashion.  
**Andrew Tomlinson: **24 years old. Located in New York. Lives with Darien. Editor for S&G.

These will be the main characters in this story. The other girls will fall into play here and there. New characters will be introduced. Anything else you might need to know will eventually be explained.

How To  
By: xBRiTTANYNiCOLE  
AKA Requienne

Summary: Serena is an editor for the magazine Fashion who is tackled with the task of becoming the How To girl. Darien is also an editor for the magazine S&G who, foolishly enough, takes on a bet. Unknown to them, their lives are about to intertwined in more ways than they would ever imagine.

**KEY:  
**"TALKING."  
'_THINKING._'  
**EMPHASIS.  
**_MEMORY/FLASHBACK._

Serena Tsukino, editor of Fashion, New York's top fashion magazine, drummed her fingers on her desk with a rather anxious look on her face. Not only did she currently hate her job due to the fact she wasn't allowed to write about what she wanted, but now she waiting for her boss, Sasha Wallace, to call her for a "meeting" about her articles. She sighed heavily and dropped her forehead to her desk, groaning.

"You're seriously going to cause brain damage if you keep doing that." Mina said laughing at Serena, who suddenly jumped at the voice of her best friend. "What in the world? I thought you were taking the day off?"

Mina shrugged. "I was. But then I realized.." she said putting an arm around her dear friend. "What fun would it be without my bestest friend in the whole wide world?" Serena stared blankly ahead. "Yes, well, I would love to have the day off, but now I am waiting for Sasha."

"What? Why? Serena.. What did you do this time?" Mina said in a joking voice. Serena smacked Mina's arm and sighed. "I didn't do ANYTHING. That's probably the problem. I don't WANT to write about.. lip gloss and 'pink is the new black!' and what shoes to wear with what pants. It's **boring** to me. I want to write about sports. You know, there are women and girls out there who would LOVE to have atleast one sports article in a female magazine, that way they don't have to read a stupid guy magazine and see Play Boy women plastered everywhere. Who honestly wants to see that, other than scum of the earth men?" Serena grumbled. Mina just patted Serena's back. "You have a good point, my dear, but Sasha doesn't care what your point is and whether or not it's good or bad. She cares about.. well.. what she wants. I think you just might be S.O.L, darling." Serena took it upon herself to then glare at Mina with a "Gee, thanks" look on her face. Before she could say anything else, however, Sasha called Serena's name. "Serena. Please come to my office." Serena's head jerked to ward to the voice, where Sasha stood just outside her door. Sasha was very tall, around 5'9", with short red hair, pale skin, and bright green eyes. She had quite a temper, as well.

Serena stood up slowly and started t trudge her way over to Sasha's office, but decided half way it would probably look better if she held her head up with atleast **some** dignity. Sasha stepped into her office and with Serena following and sat behind her desk. "Serena, please, have a seat." Serena nodded and sat down almost cautiously. "It appears to me you haven't been very diligent about your work. I have asked you several times to get to work with a photographer and do a fashion shoot with Victoria's Secret and interview their models. Have you set this time up?"

Serena stammered. "I, uh, well.. You see."

"So you haven't." Sasha interrupted, looking down at the papers in front of her. "Serena. When you first came to us a couple years ago, I was a little hesistant to hire you based on your passion for sports. I thought it might get in the way of the work you had in hand. But I decided against my feelings and hired you anyways." Sasha looked at Serena with a serious almost glare. "Don't make me regret it." Serena's eyes widened and she gulped. Sasha held up the papers she had on her desk. "See these? These are your papers os dismissal." Serena opened her mouth to speak, but Sasha held her hand up. "I am going to sign them right now. I was presented with an idea from a former coworker about an article. I am going to assign this to you. You will have to complete the task in the time alloted in order for me to throw these away. I hate to take it to these measures, Serena, but lately you have failed to show me that you truly want to be a writer." Serena's heart was pounding. '_Dismissal? She wants to FIRE me?'_ Sasha reached for another set of papers on her desk and handed them to Serena, who grabbed them with shakey hands. "This is your new project. You are officially Fashion's How To girl. Please read over the papers and ask any questions if needed. Remember, your job relies on this. We are finished." Serena nodded and got ou of her seat. Pale and numb, she left Sasha's office and walked backto her own desk where Mina was waiting.

"What happened in there?" Mina asked, worried. "Serena? Why are you so pale?" Serena shook her head and took a deep breath. "She's going to fire me." Mina's eyes widened. "WHAT? Are you serious?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah. She said I had one chance to save my job. I don't even know what it is.. she just said I'm the new 'How To' girl. I'm supposed to read these papers and get started. I've only got so long to do it." Mina snatched the papers from Serena's hands. "Um, yeah. You'veonly got 2 weeks. You have 3 days to find a guy, 10 days to do your 'job', and 1 day to write the article, babe." Serena, confused, too the papers back. "Find a guy?" She scanned the papers. "Is. She. Serious?! I'm supposed to write an article on How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days?! This is insane!"

Mina didn't necessarily agree. "I think it could be fun.. I mean, you get to find a guy and basically annoy the piss outta him. It sounds fun to me!" Serena glared at Mina. "Yeah, maybe for you, Ms. I'm-Gonna-Date-Everything-That-Has-2-Legs-And-A-Penis!" Mina laughed. "Hey now. Those are the only requirements! He aslo has to have.. " And Mina went on and on. Serena wasn't paying attention though. She was trying to figure out how she was going to do this article. She didn't have a choice. She had to keep her job.

-End.

Okay that's it for chapter 1! Review and I'll get chapter 2 up pretty quickly. Thanks!


	2. You're On

AN: This story is completely AU. No magic, no powers, no Japan. This story is based off the movie How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, starring Kate Hudson and Matthew McConaughey. I loved to read fanficiton, and I have attempted to write a couple myself, but I'm not perfected. I do try as hard as I can to write a good story, so please no flames. **Constructive** criticism is more than welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Salior Moon or any of its characters. I only own myself and my daughter.. that's about it. And, of course, the characters I create. So no suing. I don't have any money anyways.

Also, here's some basic information about each character.  
**Serena Tsukino: **22 years old. Located in New York. Lives with Mina. No "meatballs". Her hair is blonde, mid-back length, with layered bangs around her nose && chin. Writer for Fashion, New York's top fashion magazine. Wants to write about Sports, but is told she can't until she proves herself.  
**Darien Shields: **24 years old. Located in New York. Lives with Andrew. Editor for S&G(Sports && Girls), New York's top sports magazine.  
**Mina Aino:** 22 years old. Located in New York. Lives with Serena. Writer for Fashion.  
**Andrew Tomlinson: **24 years old. Located in New York. Lives with Darien. Editor for S&G.

These will be the main characters in this story. The other girls will fall into play here and there. New characters will be introduced. Anything else you might need to know will eventually be explained.

How To  
By: xBRiTTANYNiCOLE  
AKA Requienne

Summary: Serena is an editor for the magazine Fashion who is tackled with the task of becoming the How To girl. Darien is also an editor for the magazine S&G who, foolishly enough, takes on a bet. Unknown to them, their lives are about to intertwined in more ways than they would ever imagine.

**KEY:  
**"TALKING."  
'_THINKING._'  
**EMPHASIS.  
**_MEMORY/FLASHBACK_

Darien Shields walked into the building where his office was located. Women all around nearly stopped in their tracks to stare at the muscley piece of a God that had just walked in their eyesight. Many sighed a dreamy sigh, while others proceeded to giggle with stars in their eyes. Darien just grinned his shiny, perfect smile and continued walking. Ahh, how he LOVED the ladies..

Walking into the elevator, he noticed one very attractive lady with an unimaginable amount of cleavage. Not that he minded; he was quiet enjoying himself. He smiled at the woman who giggled and waved while leaning toward him just enough that Darien thought her boobs might actually fall **out** of the shirt. The elevator chimed, letting him know it was his floor, and he turned and walked off.

Andrew, Darien's good friend and roommate, was waiting outside Darien's office. "Get her number?" Darien laughed. "Nope. Just a nice view of her rack. Who needs her number then?" He said with a grin as he unlocked his office doors and proceeded to walk in. "So, what are you waiting here for?"

Andrew shrugged. "Not much going on in the office today, actually. Everyone is starting over on their articles since the last issue was just printed, so we as editors basically have nothing to do but get paid for sitting around." Darien sat in his big office chair and turned his computer on. "What better job could we have then? We get to see hot chicks from photography shoots and get the latest sports updates. And we virtually do nothing. It's perfect." Andrew was about to respond when 2 women came walking through the door to Darien's office.

"Hello boys." Lita Kino said. "Sitting around like usual?" The girl next to her laughed. Andrew glared, "Shut up, Rei. It's not like you guys do anything around here either." Rei and Lita looked at each other. "Yes we do. We watch over morons like you." Lita said. Rei put her hands on her hips. "And that's not an easy job, might we add. You guys are like a bunch of toddlers; you have the IQ of a rock! And you all start drooling over girls with big tits as if that's all they need."

Now it was Darien and Andrew who looked at each other. "Um well." Darien said, holding back his laugh. "That's the **basic** need. A somewhat nice face would be appreciated.."

Rei groaned. "My God! You are such a pompous jerk! You know, I bet you couldn't even get one of those girls to go out with you! You're never going to get married or even have a serious relationship acting like that.. you can't even get someone to fall in love with you."

Darien quirked an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge? I've had plenty of dates and relationships, thank you. I could get any girl I wanted to do whatever I wanted. With a snap of my fingers I can have any girl head over heels for me!"

Rei shook her head. "No, I mean actually LOVE you. You've never had a female actually love you with the intention of marriage, have you?"

Darien stared at her. "Who cares? I'm not looking for marriage, so what does it matter if she is?"

Andrew and Lita turned their heads to the person who was talking. If it was Darien, they looked at Darien. If it was Rei, they looked to Rei.

Rei spoke up. "You **are** a jerk." Before anyone could anything else, Andrew jumped in."Ooookay now. This is all nonsense. It doesn't matter if we have dates or have girls in love with us, okay? So let's just drop it."

"No." Rei shook her head. "I have a challenge for Mr. Shields here." Lita was now very confused. A few moments ago this was all fun and games, now Rei's temper was showing.

Darien was amused. "Do you now?"

"Yeah. I do. I challenge you to make the woman I choose for you to fall in love with you."

Darien shrugged. "Easy enough."

"..By the Winter Ball."

Darien looked at her . "Are you serious? So basically I have to make a woman do what **you** want based on **your** rules?"

Rei just looked at him. "Well, according to you, it should be easy enough. Aren't you going to the Fashion magazine party tomorrow night? We were all invited. I'll find you a girl there. And you have to make her fall in love with you by the Winter Ball. And **I **will be the one deciding if she loves you are not"

Lita spoke up. "Rei, are you crazy? Now you're just going to have him break some poor girl's heart." Rei shrugged. "Oh well. I wanna see if he's capable."

Andrew glanced at Darien. "That's crazy, man.. you aren't really gonna do it, are you?"

Darien glared at Rei nice and hard. "You're on."

Rei smiled with satisfaction before turning around and storming out, Lita at her heels. Andrew took it upon himself to stare Darien down. "Are you stupid? Rei is just an annoying bitch, and you're going to let her to get to that way and take a stupid bet or whatever it was? That's ridiculous. I mean, I know we just date around not rally caring if we hurt someone, but we don't go off and hurt women **intentionally**. You know that's not cool." Darien closed his eyes and shrugged. "Oh well." Andrew didn't look too happy with the way Darien was acting. "And what happens if the girl she picks is 'the one'?"

Darien opened his eyes and looked at Andrew. "What are you talking about?" Andrew sighed and sat down in the chair located in front of Darien's desk. "We're 24 years old, Darien, and the thought of marriage might seem far away, but we need to start getting serious. I don't want to be 30 before I'm married and have kids." This nearly shocked Darien. He and Andrew were supposed to be bachelors for life, and here Andrew was now, babbling about marriage and kids. "I'm serious, Darien."

"I noticed. But it's not like the one girl Rei chooses for me is going to be the girl I'm spending the rest of my life with.. this is just a simple little bet, dare, challenge, whatever you wanna call it. After this is all over, you can talk to me about your dreams of marriage and having children and whatever. I just don't think that's the life for me though, and I don't really want to talk about it for you considering we'd always said we would be bachelors for life."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Darien. We were stupid 19 year olds in college trying to get laid by any and every body. It's 5 years later, I've had my fun, now I think I might want to settle down."

Darien stood up out of his chair and walked toward the door. "Well, good for you, but this was MY choice, so do me a favor and don't criticize me for it." He said as he opened the door to walk out. Andrew got up and followed him. "Alright, fine. I won't. Just do me a favor and just **think** about maybe settling down?" Darien grumbled to himself, knowing Andrew wasn't going to let te topic go until he agreed. So he did. "Fine. I'll THINK about it. Only think. Now leave me alone about it."

Andrew nodded as he and Darien went to the elevator, not knowing that in only 1 day, both of their lives were going to change.

-End

Well.. I know it's short like chapter 1, but here is chapter 2. For some reason I had trouble writing this one. It was kind of like I wasn't really ready to write. But I did it anyways. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
